creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Expedition of Delta E-516
The Delta E-516 was a Hercules class Destroyer, outfitted with top of the line Ion cannons, Gauss cannons and Plasma Turrets. As such, it was the second best ship in the fleet, only bested by the Deathstar class warships. That was, until it was sent on a mission into deep space. The following is what was recorded by the ship and crew's audio and video logs before it was destroyed. Captain Jakobs woke up in his cryopod first. He took a moment to gather his memories. He checked the timer on the ship's on board computer. They were close to their destination. He began the operation to unlock all of the pods and wake the other crew members. To Captain Jakobs, this was a routine expedition. All the crew members woke up perfectly fine. Everything went off without a hitch. Once they got to their destination, a very old planet that no long follows a true orbit, they prepared to disembark. They went into the air lock and put on their suits. The atmosphere was gone, it was just a vacuum now. On the planet, they started looking around for anything that could be of use. "Sir, my reading indicate that there was a lab on this planet used for the manufacturer of Dark Matter. It also indicated a few ships in an old shipyard. What are your orders?" asked 2nd and command, Lieutenant Huges. Captain Jakobs thought for a moment, then replied, "I think we have enough men to split up and do both tasks. Huges, you go with half the men to the lab, I'll take half to go to the shipyard." "Yes, sir." As Captain Jakobs walked towards the shipyard, he could see flickers of light, as if the power core was still active. There was hope for the ships yet. When they got there, the engineers started to work on the controls to make the shipyard active again. It produced 5 L Class Bombers and 3 A Class Large Cargo ships. They prepared the engines just as Lieutenant Huges returned with a lead case, which was labeled Dark Matter: Do Not Open. They crewed their newly found ships and the rest returned to their Destroyer. Upon take off, the ship rattled unusually, as if something was in the engine core, causing it to stall. It eventually launched off of the planet, with the other ships following without a problem. 5 minutes into their flight, the ship's proximity alarm went off. Thinking it was an asteroid, Captain Jakobs leisurely walked up to the scanner. What he was made his face turn pale. It was a fleet of alien ships, ranging from Destroyer class vessels to Light Fighters. He knew he was in for the fight of his life. The next few minutes of video were full of static, most of the time showing the captain pointing to controls. But the last few frames of video show a creature appearing out of thin air behind the captain and impaling him. The creature looked not unlike the "grays" that people from the 21st century talked about, but it was nothing but a shadow. The other ships in the fleet showed video of the Destroyer blowing up without a shot being fired from either side, before they were destroyed simultaneously. Category:Science Category:Space